


Imprevisti

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Ispirata ad alcuni prompt del Writober 2020, una raccolta di storie slegate tra loro sulle (dis)avventure di Mac e Jack.Attenzione: la storia 3, come suggerisce il prompt, è una death-fic. Non leggete se non vi piace il genere.Day 5: GhiaccioDay 9: ViolaDay 12: Angst ending[...](Raccolta presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Chapter 1

_**Day 5 : Ghiaccio** _

La missione di quel giorno era andata sempre peggio da un certo punto in avanti, ma il culmine lo raggiunsero senz'altro quando Mac, in una situazione già pessima per la neve, il freddo e la mancanza di comunicazioni con chiunque per il maltempo, finì su una lastra di ghiaccio, del tutto invisibile, che si ruppe sotto il suo peso, facendolo cadere nell'acqua gelida di un torrente.  
Jack si affrettò a tirarlo fuori, ma i vestiti bagnati avrebbero aggravato velocemente il principio di ipotermia che erano già sicuri di avere. Da quando i terroristi che erano andati a contrastare avevano tagliato loro ogni via di fuga dal paese, infatti, erano stati costretti ad abbandonare la macchina e rifugiarsi nei boschi, cercando di nascondere il più possibile le tracce in attesa dell'elicottero della Fenice che li avrebbe riportati a casa con i preziosi dati che erano riusciti a rubare, ma una tempesta di neve aveva presto bloccato amici e nemici, lasciandoli in balia degli eventi.  
Da allora entrambi avevano fatto del loro meglio per sopravvivere in quel contesto difficile, ma l'incidente sul ghiaccio mentre cercavano un riparo per la notte era stato la ciliegina sulla torta e Mac era ormai talmente infreddolito da non riuscire più nemmeno a pensare. Ancora stretto tra le braccia del compagno, che cercava invano di passargli un minimo di calore e farlo reagire, poteva solo rabbrividire e battere i denti, ma per fortuna Jack capì presto che in quel modo non avrebbe ottenuto nulla. L'unica soluzione era trovare in fretta un riparo, sperando di riuscire a riscaldarlo almeno un po'.  
Augurandosi con tutto il cuore di non cadere a sua volta sul terreno accidentato, se lo caricò in spalla tra le sue deboli proteste, esortandolo a stare sveglio finché, dopo un tempo che gli parve fin troppo lungo, non intravide il profilo di una casa in un'ampia radura. Sembrava ancora in buono stato e Jack si diresse sollevato da quella parte, riuscendo a fatica a scassinare la porta e depositare poi Mac sul pavimento con la maggiore delicatezza possibile.  
«Coraggio, amico, ho trovato un riparo» lo informò mentre cercava di farlo stare seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla parete ma questi, semicosciente, non dava neanche segno di riuscire a sentirlo. Preoccupato, Jack gli appoggiò due dita sul collo per sentirgli il battito e dopo aver preso al volo una coperta da un letto che aveva intravisto nella stanza di fianco, si affrettò a togliergli i vestiti bagnati.  
Solo allora il ragazzo si riscosse quel tanto che bastava per soffiare un debole «No» e cercare di bloccargli la mano, già pronta a slacciargli la giacca.  
«Lo so che hai freddo, ma non puoi stare con i vestiti bagnati. Tra poco starai meglio, promesso» lo rassicurò, liberandosi a malincuore dalla sua presa e continuando, pressoché indisturbato, il suo lavoro per poi avvolgerlo nella coperta. Purtroppo o per fortuna, Mac si era rassegnato presto al suo destino e l'ex soldato, sia pure non molto convinto di poterlo considerare un buon segno, aveva potuto passare in fretta alla fase successiva.  
In un angolo c'era infatti una vecchia stufa con della legna di fianco e dopo averla accesa a fatica per la troppa umidità, iniziò lentamente a diffondersi nella piccola stanza un piacevole tepore.  
Soddisfatto, Jack si avvicinò di nuovo al suo partner, scivolato nel frattempo nel sonno a dispetto delle sue raccomandazioni e di qualche occasionale richiamo di tanto in tanto a cui il più giovane aveva sempre risposto, più o meno, fino a pochi minuti prima.  
«Ehi. Non devi addormentarti, ricordi?» gli disse piano, dandogli dei leggeri colpetti sul viso troppo freddo finché questi non aprì appena gli occhi.  
«Sono stanco...» mormorò a fatica.  
«Lo so, ma devi restare sveglio. Puoi farlo per me?» insistette dolcemente Jack.  
Il ragazzo non rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo sfinito mentre il compagno gli passava un braccio dietro la schiena e l'altro sotto le ginocchia per poterlo sollevare.  
Stranamente Mac non oppose la minima resistenza e l'ex soldato, avvoltosi anche lui in un'altra coperta che aveva trovato in un armadio, si sedette il più vicino possibile alla stufa, con la schiena appoggiata contro un mobile, nella speranza che bastasse a fargli superare la notte. La situazione non era certo allegra, ma non sapeva che altro fare per riscaldare l'amico e giudicò dei segnali positivi il suo sospiro e il lieve movimento che fece tra le sue braccia appena si accomodarono.  
«Non ti addormentare, mi raccomando» gli ripeté per l'ennesima volta, stringendolo a sé mentre il più giovane si accoccolava di più contro il suo petto senza rendersene conto.  
Jack rimase a vegliarlo per un po', controllando a intervalli regolari il battito del cuore e persino la temperatura, sebbene quella fosse molto approssimativa. Non aveva infatti un termometro, ma gli sembrava che l'amico stesse comunque un po' meglio da quando l'aveva portato vicino alla stufa e questa era sicuramente la cosa più importante.  
Sollevato, iniziò piano piano a rilassarsi, addormentandosi a sua volta mentre fuori infuriava ancora la tormenta.  
A svegliarlo, qualche ora dopo, fu il suono del telefono, che la sera prima aveva appoggiato accanto a sé insieme alle borse con le armi e i loro pochi bagagli.  
Con una strana sensazione di freddo e torpore, ci mise qualche secondo a capire dove fosse e perché, ma a quel punto il suo primo pensiero cosciente fu per Mac, che riposava ancora nella stessa posizione in cerca, sicuramente, di un po' di calore. Era più pallido e freddo di come lo ricordava, ma il display del cellulare lo informava che Matty era riuscita a mettersi in contatto con loro, e questo era sicuramente un buon segno.  
Sia pure un po' a fatica per i muscoli indolenziti, si affrettò a rispondere e la donna, sollevata, lo informò che un loro elicottero li avrebbe soccorsi a breve.  
Jack non poteva chiedere di meglio, e dopo averla informata della situazione, contò impaziente i minuti che li separavano dalla salvezza. Il suo partner non poteva resistere a lungo, lo sapeva, e c'era sempre il rischio che anche i terroristi, una volta localizzato il segnale del suo telefono, mandassero qualcuno alla radura e lui non era certo in condizioni di combattere.  
Per fortuna andò bene, e dopo un tempo fin troppo lungo per i suoi gusti, un gruppo di colleghi li aiutò a raggiungere l'elicottero, prestando a entrambi le prime cure mentre raggiungevano l'ospedale più vicino, dove furono ricoverati per una seria ipotermia.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Questi due poveri malcapitati se la sono vista brutta per l'ennesima volta (ormai mi odieranno, mi sa XD), ma sono stati anche abbastanza fortunati, vista la situazione. u.u  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Come ho scritto nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa al Writober 2020 con alcuni dei prompt che ho scelto per la tabella blank. Come forse alcuni di voi sapranno, sto sviluppando anche la tabella classica nella raccolta “Frammenti di noi” nel fandom di Edens Zero. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto.  
Un bacio e buonanotte per dopo!  
Ellygattina


	2. Day 9: Viola

_**Day 9 : Viola** _

Quando Mac riaprì gli occhi non aveva la minima idea di quanto tempo fosse passato dal terribile schianto di cui era stato vittima il furgone su cui stava viaggiando con Jack, Cage e il pericoloso criminale che avevano appena catturato, ma la cosa certa era che il dolore alla gamba destra era talmente intenso da togliergli il fiato. Doveva verificare cosa fosse successo, anche se era certo che non gli sarebbe piaciuto, e dare una voce agli altri. Da quel poco che riusciva capire con la vista annebbiata, non sembravano essere lì con lui, e la scoperta era decisamente preoccupante.  
Prima che potesse provare a muoversi, però, sentì la voce sollevata dell'amico che lo chiamava dal finestrino e subito si rilassò nel vederlo ancora vivo e apparentemente in salute insieme alla compagna di squadra.  
«Ora ti liberiamo» lo rassicurò, ma ci volle, purtroppo, più tempo del previsto. La sua gamba era infatti incastrata tra le lamiere accartocciate del furgone, e trovandosi in mezzo al nulla in un paese straniero, ovviamente senza autorizzazione legale, e con il corpo senza vita di quello che in apparenza era un onesto cittadino sul sedile posteriore, dovevano per forza arrangiarsi da soli. Gli ex complici dell'uomo, infatti, sentendosi in pericolo, avevano pensato bene di eliminarlo con quello che probabilmente era l'ultimo colpo di pistola a loro disposizione dopo averli mandati fuori strada a pochi chilometri dal confine, augurandosi forse che i danni riportati nello schianto li avrebbero uccisi tutti prima che qualcuno li trovasse. Per fortuna, però, gli airbag e le cinture di sicurezza avevano fatto il loro dovere, permettendo ai due compagni, seduti davanti, di cavarsela solo con qualche graffio e livido, ma restava il problema che la Fenice non avrebbe potuto soccorrerli finché restavano lì.  
Dopo svariati tentativi andati a vuoto, la gamba di Mac fu finalmente libera e Jack riuscì a tirarlo fuori dal furgone strappandogli un urlo. Il dolore era diventato sempre più forte mentre lavoravano e il cambio di posizione era stato quasi insopportabile.  
L'amico, dispiaciuto, lo adagiò subito a terra, con la schiena appoggiata a un albero, per poi passargli la borraccia dell'acqua mentre Cage, con la maggiore delicatezza possibile, sollevava il tessuto dei pantaloni per controllare i danni. La gamba aveva un aspetto orribile e il colore viola scuro che aveva assunto in poco tempo, unito al gonfiore, non prometteva niente di buono. Era sicuramente rotta e bisognava immobilizzarla il prima possibile in attesa di farla vedere a un medico.  
Il ragazzo diede debolmente istruzioni a entrambi su come steccarla e poco dopo gli amici, sia pure non molto convinti, lo rimisero in piedi.  
Sebbene il dolore fosse ancora intenso, Mac preferiva di gran lunga camminare, sorretto da uno di loro, ma scoprì presto che la testa gli girava troppo e a quel punto Jack dovette caricarselo sulle spalle, affidando alla compagna la pistola. In realtà anche lei era ferita, motivo per cui il biondo le aveva lasciato il posto davanti, ma sarebbe stata comunque in grado di sparare in caso di necessità. La cosa più importante adesso era arrivare il prima possibile oltre il confine, dove sarebbero stati al sicuro.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e di aver reso bene il tutto, visto che non è venuta come avevo immaginato. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Passando ad altro, vi informo che nel fandom di Edens Zero, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, sto continuando anche la raccolta “Frammenti di noi” per l'altra tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto, augurandovi una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	3. Day 12: Angst ending

Attenzione: come suggerisce il prompt, la storia non avrà un happy ending. Non leggete se non vi piacciono le death-fic.

  
_**Day 12 : Angst ending**_

Era sembrata una missione apparentemente facile per i loro standard, ma bastò un attimo perché si trasformasse in tragedia.  
Jack, impegnato a tenere a bada un esiguo gruppo di terroristi nel vecchio edificio che era la loro base segreta, stava dicendo al compagno di sbrigarsi con qualunque cosa stesse facendo per fermarli, visto che ormai erano a corto di munizioni, ma questi non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondergli al solito modo prima di lanciare un urlo straziante. Come al rallentatore, vide infatti l'amico cadere a terra di schiena perdendo la presa sulla pistola e subito abbandonò tutto per correre da lui.  
Terrorizzato e con le mani che tremavano, scostò a fatica i vestiti già zuppi di sangue, sentendosi quasi mancare nel vedere la ferita. La situazione era gravissima e sapeva fin troppo bene che solo un miracolo avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Nonostante questo, però, non poté fare a meno di provare a tamponarla con la sua giacca, in lacrime, supplicandolo di resistere.  
Jack sembrava già sul punto di perdere conoscenza, ma riuscì lo stesso a sorridergli debolmente e sollevare un braccio.  
«Non... piangere...» sussurrò con un filo di voce, accarezzandogli appena la guancia per asciugargli le lacrime che inzuppavano entrambi.  
«Non lasciarmi, ti prego! Non puoi farlo! Non anche tu!» continuò imperterrito Mac, premendo il più possibile sulla ferita mentre cercava di pensare a un modo per salvarlo che non riusciva a trovare.  
«Scusami...» gli rispose invece Jack, in un sussurro quasi impercettibile, e un attimo dopo le forze lo abbandonarono del tutto.  
Il ragazzo urlò ancora di più, chiamandolo e cercando invano il battito, ma una raffica di proiettili nella schiena a distanza ravvicinata mise fine di colpo al suo dolore, facendolo crollare esanime sul corpo del compagno.  
I due migliori agenti della Fenice, abituati ad affrontare ogni cosa insieme, avevano trovato la morte, in terra straniera, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, e quando Riley, poco dopo, ripristinò la comunicazione interrotta, le rispose solo il silenzio di un edificio in cui non c'era più anima viva.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! *distribuisce fazzoletti*  
Di solito non scrivo death-fic ma con un simile prompt non ho potuto farne a meno (per disgrazia di tutti). Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, nonostante la tragedia, e che non mi abbiate odiata troppo. Se può consolarvi, sto annegando anch'io nelle mie lacrime. T-T  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Passando ad altro, vi informo che nel fandom di Edens Zero, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, sto continuando anche la raccolta “Frammenti di noi” per l'altra tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto, augurandovi una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Una mia amica ha fondato da poco un gruppo facebook dedicato a Mac e Jack. Passate a trovarci [a questo indirizzo](https://www.facebook.com/groups/285856196028783), se anche voi amate questa coppia! ;)


End file.
